<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Loving The Stars Themselves by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112665">Like Loving The Stars Themselves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faerie Omens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Faerie Omens, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A really weird AU I came up with. There’s going to be a lot of fluff, plenty angst and a few tragedies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faerie Omens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Loving The Stars Themselves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure it’s safe..?” Puck stood hesitantly at the gate. He wasn’t one to avoid adventures, but this was something, <em> somewhere </em>, new. They were breaking boundaries no one even realized had been set.</p><p>“Of course. Would I ever send my right hand to his potential demise?” He started to protest, but was ushered forwards once more. </p><p>“Ok. <em> Alright </em>. What do I do when I get across? Send something back or-“ Oberon sighed, rolling his eyes. Puck winced a little at the gesture.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I didn’t even know I was doing this until a few moments ago, now I’m supposed to know the whole plan??’ </em>
</p><p>“Just do what you see fit to signal the all clear.” Puck nodded, hesitantly walking forward. He paused for a minute at the very foot of the gate, looking back briefly over his shoulder at everyone. With a deep breath, he stepped forward.</p><p>At first, it seemed like nothing had happened. The grass under his feet still felt the same as ever, the air was still nice and crisp. It was only once he opened his eyes, which he didn’t even realize he had closed, did he see the difference. </p><p>The usual light from the trees was gone. All of the quaint houses, the flower patches, every sign of the home he knew had vanished. Puck felt his heart break a little; it was like someone had gone and wiped his home away. </p><p>He shook the thought off, and after a quick check of the surroundings, sent a quickly crafted flower crown made from the local plant life through the gate. </p><p>The fae felt clever for this choice. It showed that it was safe, and allowed the King and Queen to see that it wasn’t so different from home. </p><p>A few moments later, Oberon and Titania arrived hand in hand to the new world, their respective groups trailing behind.</p><p>Oberon’s Fae were quick to spread out and continue searching the forest, finding the borders and casting out or killing anything that might have been a risk to them. Titania’s Fairies, on the other hand, were focused on building, making new homes and designating areas for things like food and water collection. </p><p>Puck didn’t remember when the divide had occurred. When they went from being Faeries to Fae and Fairies. It just sort of happened. Oberon was King of all, of course, but he was also King of the Fae. He led the hunters and gave the mischievous a second chance. The Fae were full of tricksters and strategists. Titania, naturally, was Queen of all, and Queen of the Fairies. Puck never really understood Fairies. They were all rules and guidelines, and always so straight laced. They went by the book and if one ever coloured outside the lines, they would be shunned by the rest. Puck had seen it happen a few times. It made him thankful he was a Fae. </p><p>Puck stood idly by the gate, watching Oberon and Titania talk with each other and delegate tasks to their subjects from his usual distance, wishing for something else to do. He felt his jaw set and his neck go rigid as his stare intensified. They came all this way and here he was, stuck watching the lovers flirt for the millionth time. He couldn’t help the sigh he let out, tired of being trapped on the sidelines until the King needed something. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Being the right hand isn’t all it’s chalked up to be... wish I’d known that sooner. Could have been out exploring with the others, but nooo. Have to watch the King and Queen flirt, play guard. Ha. As if they couldn’t take anything that came at them with ease...’ </em>
</p><p>This line of thought wasn’t entirely new to Puck. When he’d first been given the right hand position he was shocked and excited, but he learned pretty quick that it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Being Oberon’s right hand meant following vague instructions and if it wasn’t exactly what his highness had expected he had to face the consequences. </p><p>“Puck. Come here a moment.” Puck startled at the call, but with a small breath to ready himself he closed the distance and got into his all too well practiced bow. </p><p>“How may I assist you, King Oberon?” He had meant to put more energy behind his voice, but found he was still troubled by his earlier intrusive thoughts.</p><p>“I want you to go with Luna and Lumi and their friend to find a gift for my Queen.” Puck felt ready to strangle the King. Of course he would be sent with The Night Twins. Hopefully this friend of theirs would be a Fairy, at least then they had a chance of getting by without one of Luna’s lectures. Puck nodded, backing away before flying off to find the twins and their friend.</p><p>“Puck. Over here!” Puck couldn’t help the little smile. He disliked the twins as a unit, but Lumi was still like his little sister. She was one of the few who congratulated him when he first got his position as the right hand, despite the fact that she was a Fairy. </p><p>“<em> Lighting bug </em>! It’s been a bit, how’s the hair?” Lumi giggled as Puck scooped her into a spinning hug, the two reconnecting instantly. </p><p>“Shut up! It wasn’t my fault!! Luna was the one who didn’t-“ </p><p>“Didn’t what? Tell you to look out for the old nest that had been there for years?” Puck didn’t bother to hide his eye roll, knowing Luna would have noticed anyways despite his back being to her. </p><p>“Always a pleasure Luna, where’s your frie-“ Puck didn’t get to finish his sentence as he turned around to see the Fairy with Luna. Something about them took his breath away.</p><p>He flew a little closer to Puck and Puck couldn’t help but feel even more nervous as he got a better look. “It’s an honour to meet you Puck, truely, a mere scholar like me being graced with the chance to work alongside a right hand is… simply amazing!” His tone was chipper, his voice warm and happy. It only drew Puck all the more in. </p><p>‘<em> His voice is so nice. And that fluffy hair. And his beautiful wings. And… wait he said something to me. What?? What did- an honour to-‘ </em></p><p>“Nugh- uh- mmm- No! No, no honour. Or- ugh…” Lumi and Luna watched with intrigue as their usually cocky friend crumbled, devolving into nothing more than a stuttering mess of nerves in front of Aziraphale. </p><p>“You don’t think he lik…” Lumi was hushed by Luna, but the damage was done. Puck had heard her and shrunk even more in on himself.</p><p>“Forget it. Nice meeting you too, let’s just get this over with.” Puck turned towards the girls, shooting a quick glare, before flying off and a much faster than necessary speed. </p><p>Lumi managed to catch up and talk Puck into slowing down to stay with the group, but it was clearly still divided, with the four traveling in a line not unlike the ones the other Fae and Fairies had been waiting in before. Puck made sure he remained on the outer edge, opposite of the Fairy who would easily stealing his attention away, keeping the sisters between them as a strange barrier. </p><p>They searched around for hours, coming across various patrols and squads, all filling different jobs. After a bit, even the endlessly bright Lumi had begun to dim. </p><p>“This is getting us nowhere. We’ve searched the whole north and east of the forest, but it’s getting dark quickly and he’s going to want results soon. Let’s just split up. Two take the south, two take the west.” Puck didn’t wait for any sort of a reply before flying off to the west, letting them decide who he’d be paired up with.</p><p>He really should have thought that through, but thinking never was his strong suit. He followed the King’s orders and repeated them to others when required. His job wasn’t to think, it was to <em> obey </em>. Puck really wished it was to think, because maybe then he wouldn’t have been stuck searching for a gift with his sudden crush.</p><p>“About earlier…” Puck held back a groan. Of course he wanted to talk about it. </p><p>“I uh.. well, I apologize if I said something wrong. I truly didn’t mean any harm.” </p><p>
  <em> ‘Way to go. You made him feel like it’s his fault and now he’s apologizing. Such a dick.’ </em>
</p><p>Puck slowed his pace a little, trying to gather his thoughts before speaking, to avoid a repeat of his earlier fuck up. “I… you have nothing to be sorry for. I just…” Puck placed his head in his hands, now stopped completely, “I was really stricken with you and… I don’t know, my brain just kind of broke…” </p><p>The Fae chanced a peek through his fingers and saw the Fairy stopped a short distance ahead of him. He dropped his hands and felt his brow knit as Aziraphale gave him an unamused look. </p><p>“I apologize for offending you, I truly do, but playing jokes like that is… it’s… <b> <em>cruel</em> </b>.” Puck felt his blood chill as those words stabbed through him.</p><p>“But I’m not joking! I.. damn it all, I really like you. Ok? I find you <em> incredibly </em> attractive and it literally broke my brain and I acted like a dick because Luna and Lumi figured it out right away and I was flustered and-“</p><p>Azriaphale scoffed, and shot Puck an incredibly unamused look. “<em> Alright </em>. We should-“</p><p>Puck dropped his hands completely to his sides, letting out a short, hollow laugh. A broken smile found its way across his face, “You… really don’t believe me, do you?” He started sharply, but felt his frustrations melt away as he saw the shocked Fairy ahead of him. “Aziraphale… by Oberon himself this is going to be embarrassing… Aziraphale, you’re like an actual angel. Your hair must have golden thread carefully spun into each lock, because the way it captures the sun is… ugh.” He turned away, feeling the embarrassment of his words, but pressing on regardless. “And your eyes! They’re too blue. They’re like a <em> kaleidoscope </em> of blue, and they twinkle so brilliantly that Oberon will never be able to give Titania a gem that could compare to them. Your wings are so well cared for, you yourself, you are far too kind. Of course I was attracted to-“ </p><p>A hiccup broke Puck from his rant, and he turned sharply to see  Aziraphale crying. He was swiping desperately at his eyes. Puck swiftly reached out and grasped at his hands carefully before the Fairy rubbed them raw. “I’m-“ a beat. Puck was frozen, unsure of how to finish his sentence. “-sorry. Listen you can just.. go catch up with the others. I’ll see if there’s anything here, it’s my job anyways…”</p><p>Azriaphale shook his head, grasping lightly at Puck’s hands. The Fae felt lost. He didn’t know what he did wrong, or why the Fairy seemed to want to stay with him, but he saw it as a blessing and just nodded slowly to himself. “Ok, alright. We can stick together, that’s fine.”</p><p>Puck frowned lightly, seeing Aziraphale's head hanging so low didn’t sit right with him. The sight made him feel slightly irritated, he wanted the Fairy to be happy, confident and bubbly like he was when he was talking to Luna. The Fae carefully released one of his hands from their shared grasp, making sure to slightly tighten his hold on the other hand to show he wasn’t leaving. </p><p>Slowly, Puck brushed the stray curls away from Aziraphale’s face, and then rested his hand on his cheek, carefully lifting Azriaphale’s face until it was level with his own. “There’s that gorgeous man who I fell for instantly. How are you doing Angel? We good to go?” </p><p>Azriaphale hiccuped a laugh, a stray tear falling. “Angel? I’m <em> hardly </em>-“ Puck refused to let the Fairy speak, interrupting with various tutting noises until Azriaphale was forced to end his refusal. </p><p>Puck shot Azriaphale a wink and cheeky smirk, Aziraphale matched it with a small smile of his own only causing Puck’s to widen.</p><p>“Hey guys! We think we found something!!” Lumi’s ever excited voice cut through the silence, and just like that the moment was gone, and Puck couldn't help the fluttering of his heart as he felt Aziraphale pull him along lightly by their still linked hands. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>